1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inclinable stairway and more particularly pertains to providing a staircase in one orientation and a ramp in another orientation with an inclinable stairway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, support structures heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a stairway or a ramp are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Patent Des. 304,499 to Rogers et al. discloses a folding stair unit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,077 to Doten discloses a folding stairway for automobile, camper and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,534 to Mariano et al. discloses an attic staircase. U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,659 to Hunter, Jr. discloses a power operated wheelchair ramp. U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,796 to Crump discloses an adjustable height wheelchair ramp with supporting legs.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an inclinable stairway that can be placed in a staircase configuration or a ramp configuration.
In this respect, the inclinable stairway according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a staircase in one orientation and a ramp in another orientation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved inclinable stairway which can be used for providing a staircase in one orientation and a ramp in another orientation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.